


15.10.20

by depresane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Capitalism, Clothing, Factory, Free Verse, Polski | Polish, draft, fabryka, kapitalizm, odzież, society, społeczeństwo, ubiór, ubrania, wiersz wolny, wolny wiersz
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Summary: Z Twittera.





	15.10.20

Na odzieży roboczej  
nie widać żałoby  
depresji  
ani zaburzenia osobowości  
Nie widać niedojrzałości emocjonalnej  
Prosty sygnał: materiał do zużycia  
metodą degresywną


End file.
